littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wagnike2/LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: What Everyone Should Know
Obviously everyone on here are fans of the series LittleBigPlanet, but with the release of LittleBigPlanet Vita coming up on September 25th, we thought that we would share the five things that everyone needs to know about this game. 1. Sackboy's Back Sackboy returns in an all new adventure and story. There will be new Story characters, and new stickers, materials, and objects. LBP2 levels will not be playable on LBPVita and will use a pin system. The game will be featuring functions like multitouch compatibility, use of the touch screen to create brushes around the level, use of the back's touchpad, etc. It will work with LBP.me and can share costumes with the PS3 game LittleBigPlanet 2. It has all the new tools from LBP2 and according to the GamesCom video you will be able to take pictures and manipulate them. Also, there will be significant updates to some LBP2 objects, including the Emitter, the Note, and the UV Tool. The interface will be based around the PSVita's touch capabilities 2. New Touch Based Tools The game features a variety of new touch-based tools, including the Touch Sensor, Touch Tweaker, Motion Recorder, and Touch Cursor. These will definitely change the way that you play this game. 3. New Materials What would LittleBigPlanet be without having materials to build your own environments? For this reason, the Vita version is set to introduce many new materials to the game. Some materials of note: :*Interactive Materials: A diverse range of animated materials, which is non-physical, and can be overlaid over solid shapes and materials in the same layer (like Sticker Panel material). Their colour can be tweaked, and stickers can be applied to them as with other materials. ::*Rain ::*Fireworks ::*Kaleidoscope ::*Dotted Outlines ::*Dust (specks of dust, similar to snowflakes) ::*Dust Cloud ::*Flowing Water (like waterfall material, but for blowing along the ground) ::*Neon ::*Neon Light ::*Rain ::*Snowflakes ::*Starfield (similar to LBP2 version) ::*Waterfall (similar to LBP2 version) The game also includes: :*Invisible Material: A physical material which is completely invisible, but reacts to game physics. Can be used as an invisible barrier to contain levels, or whatever use you can think up! 4. New Gameplay Kits What is the Decoration Spinner? It is a new object, which you can attach a decoration to in order for it to spin, like The Underminer's Drill Object. To help you visualise this, the possible uses for such a tool include: Helicopter blades, fans, and anything which rotates towards the player. Decorations can also be attached to the side of the Decoration Spinner, rotating them in a circular motion. 5. What has Changed? There are a variety of changes in this game including: *Randomizers do not repeat the same pattern *Pink text can be used in magic mouths *Objects can be captured from the tweak menu *Creators may publish up to thirty Vita levels *Ten more than the previous maximumm, you can not be in create mode with your friends, and When you choose a materiel you are asked if you want it to be static or dynamic,dynamic means it wont move,Like Dark Matter. Category:Blog posts Category:News